High efficiency fireplaces or heaters can create condensate within a heat exchanger as a product of the change in temperature resulting from heat exchange. In some instances, the condensate is collected at the bottom of the heater and actively pumped up to a tray located above firebox for example, where it dissipates as vapor. However, if a heater does not include a large, hot firebox, there is not enough heat generated within the heater itself to evaporate all the condensate in this type heater, creating a disposal problem.
Also, such heaters are generally used in cold weather to heat a space within a building. Often there is low humidity in the enclosed space as a result of the operation of heaters and furnaces. Low humidity can aggravate inhabitants by drying the skin and mucous membranes of inhabitants of the heated space.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have an energy efficient space heater designed to efficiently collect condensate. Moreover, it would be beneficial to use vaporized condensate to humidify the area around the heater.